


my heart races just looking at you

by kinases



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinases/pseuds/kinases
Summary: they all decide to exchange presents for christmas, and sunggyu ends up with something that’s way more than what he’d expected to get.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eufoeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eufoeria/gifts).



> haha don’t [look at me](https://twitter.com/eufoeria/status/808196392787345408).

The rules of white elephant were simple. They had to buy something worth around $20, and it could be funny or useful or anything, really. After wrapping the gifts and making sure they remained anonymous, on Christmas they’d then put all the presents together and they would just choose a package at random. Whatever they ended up with was theirs, unless they felt like stealing someone else’s.

When they first talked about it, Howon had suggested that they should all just get funny gifts so no one would feel bad about buying something that was actually practical and receiving a gag gift in return, and all of them had agreed. Besides, it was going to be easier to go to the store and get something that was outlandish and hilarious than having to put time and attention into choosing a good gift.

Christmas rolls around before they know it, and after they’re all tipsy, or in Sunggyu’s case, more than drunk enough to be comfortable with Woohyun pulling him into his lap, Sungyeol taps his fork against the ceramic plates they’d used for dinner.

“Attention! Attention! Woohyun, stop fucking touching Sunggyu-hyung’s thigh or get a goddamn room!” Sungyeol shouts, and Sunggyu flushes at the attention. Woohyun doesn’t move his hand away from where he’d been rubbing circles into Sunggyu’s jeans, though. “We’re gonna start white elephant now!”

They decide the order of who goes through rock paper scissors, and Sunggyu loses badly. He doesn’t remember the order everyone else who goes behind him, but he doesn’t think it really matters. Swaying slightly on his feet, he stares at the presents laid out on the table in front of them.

There are some garishly wrapped gifts and some wrapped in unassuming brown paper. Sunggyu’s is there in the middle of it all, a bottle of anti-aging serum smack hidden in the middle of an empty box of chocolates. He’d thought it was pretty clever, making them think they were getting some nice chocolates when he was going to just make fun of them all.

Something catches his eye, a black bag with simple white tissue paper artistically arranged inside it, and Sunggyu reaches for it. It looks like a safe option, probably the safest choice out of all of them.

“You have to open it! Come on, we wanna see what’s inside!” Sungyeol hollers, and yeah, he’s definitely drunk.

“I know,” Sunggyu says, and his hands are already tearing at the tissue paper. “What is thi—oh. _Fuck_.”

His fingers hit the thin lace at the bottom of the bag before his eyes can catch up and process what he’s seeing, but when he does—

“Show us already!” Sungyeol yells, and when Sunggyu turns to him, his bag in hand, Sungyeol has a smirk playing across his lips. _This fucker._

Sunggyu closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and pulls out the lingerie. It's a simple white pair, delicate and see-through, and Sunggyu thinks that _of course_  he would have the kind of shitty luck to get something like this.

He opens his eyes only when he hears the others start laughing so hard he’s sure they’re going to get a noise complaint the next morning. Sungyeol’s keeled over on the ground, pounding a fist on the ground like it’s personally offended him. Howon’s laughing so loudly that he’s wheezing, and Sunggyu can feel a vein in his neck threatening to pop.

“Okay, guys, calm down,” he says, as loudly as he can, over the noise. He stares at them and watches them roll around a little bit more before he starts shouting. “Shut up!”

Sungyeol wipes his tears from his face, trying to get his laughter under control. “Hyung, show us how pretty you are!”

Sunggyu gives him the nastiest glare he can muster, and he takes his seat next to Woohyun with an exasperated huff. “Kids, let’s get this over with, okay?”

Sungjong goes next, then Myungsoo, but Sunggyu doesn’t remember what they ended up with. For some reason, he can’t stop thinking about the package in his hands and what’s inside and how the fabric had felt against his fingertips.

Woohyun’s eyes are heavy on him, and his fingers curl around Sunggyu’s waist. It’s a touch that’s loaded with meaning, and Sunggyu whispers, out of the corner of his mouth, “Don’t get any fucking ideas. I’m not wearing it.” Woohyun doesn’t seem convinced, though, and his grip only gets tighter.

But Sunggyu’s brain keeps plying him with all sorts of ideas, all sorts of images in his head, and he feels like he’s on fire wherever Woohyun touches him, and he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the _thing_  causing it. He doesn’t pay attention to the rest of the game, and focuses on the feeling of Woohyun’s thigh against his own.

When they get home, Woohyun beelines to the bathroom to shower, and Sunggyu stares at his reflection in the mirror in their bedroom, the black bag hanging loosely from his hand. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but he keeps thinking about it like an itch he can’t scratch.

He closes the door before he shucks off all of his clothes, letting his jeans and sweater fall in haphazard piles on the ground, before he takes out what’s inside the bag again. In the dim light of the lamp in the corner, the lingerie looks less foreboding, and, strangely enough, more inviting.

It would be a waste of money to just throw these in the trash, Sunggyu reasons to himself, so it wouldn’t really hurt to just try them on before he burns them so no one will ever remember he had them. The panties are cool against his body when he tugs them on, and he tries not to shiver at the way the lace moves across his skin. He has to struggle with the clasp when he pulls the bra on, and he stares at himself in the mirror when he finally gets it.

He doesn’t recognize himself. It’s strange seeing himself like this, and he feels ashamed beyond belief that he even entertained this stupid idea in the first place. He’s about to take them off when there’s a blast of cold air and a voice asking, “Hey, where are my boxers? I swear I left them in the—”

_Fuck._

Sunggyu watches Woohyun’s reflection in the mirror as his jaw drops open and his eyes take on a different light, hungry and dark. Sunggyu swallows, his throat suddenly feeling like he hasn’t had water in years, and stammers out, “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Then Woohyun’s hands are on his hips, heavy but not forceful, and as he turns Sunggyu to face him, he says, “I’m pretty sure this is exactly what it looks like.”

Woohyun’s hands dip below the waistband, palming Sunggyu’s ass, and Sunggyu can’t stop himself from moaning, not when he’s already embarrassingly half-hard from just the sensation of the lace against his cock.

The towel Woohyun had tied loosely around his waist drops, and Sunggyu can feel just how hard Woohyun is against his thigh, and he shivers at the thought that Woohyun’s already like this just from seeing him with some panties on.

“You just showered,” Sunggyu says, lamely, a last-ditch effort to avoid what they both know’s going to happen.

“You can shower with me again then,” Woohyun says simply before he surges forward to press his lips to Sunggyu’s. He kisses with an almost animal intensity, biting and sucking at Sunggyu’s lower lip, and when he pulls back, Sunggyu’s sure that his lips are already blotchy and red.

Woohyun steps away from him, his eyes scanning Sunggyu from head to toe again, and Sunggyu flushes, covering himself instinctively. Woohyun’s hands are on him, prying his wrists away from his body, and he murmurs, “You look better than I thought you would.”

Sunggyu feels like that’s supposed to be a compliment, but he’s only slightly offended. It doesn’t really matter, though, not when Woohyun’s hand presses down gently on his shoulder, a cue that Sunggyu’s long been familiar with.

He keeps his eyes on Woohyun’s even when he sinks down to his knees, and he’s more than aware of how the fabric stretches across his ass and his chest when he does that. Woohyun’s hands fist themselves in his hair when he takes Woohyun’s cock in his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

The tugging against his hair and the lace on his skin and the weight of Woohyun’s eyes watching him are more than he’d ever expect, though, and Sunggyu pulls away from Woohyun’s cock with a wet pop to choke out, “I’m—”

“ _God_ , I need you so bad,” Woohyun groans, tugging Sunggyu to his feet, and Sunggyu stumbles. He’s hard and leaking against his stomach, and he knows Woohyun sees it, too.

“Bed?” Sunggyu asks, shifting his weight from foot to foot and trying to ignore the building pressure. He moves the wrong way, though, and it sends an electric shock through all of his nerves, and he shivers again.

“No, now,” Woohyun says before he’s pushing Sunggyu onto his hands and knees in front of the mirror. Sunggyu looks back, expecting Woohyun to go get the lube, but Woohyun’s kneeling behind him, a hand on the small of Sunggyu’s back and another on his hip. One of his hands moves to tap Sunggyu gently on the outside of his thighs, and he understands.

He presses his thighs together, and he moans when Woohyun puts both of his hands on Sunggyu’s hips and presses the head of his cock in between Sunggyu’s thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” Woohyun exhales, and then he starts moving.

It’s over in a few long thrusts, Woohyun’s come splattering across the back of Sunggyu’s thighs when he pulls out, and he reaches forward so he can jerk Sunggyu off under the panties. After Woohyun collapses, his chest flush against Sunggyu’s back, Sunggyu stares at the him looking back at him in the mirror, this him with lingerie and come on him, and he wonders just how much of this he can blame on everyone else.

“Get off,” Sunggyu says, reaching behind him to shove at Woohyun’s shoulders. He narrows his eyes when Woohyun just makes a muffled sort of noise into the back of Sunggyu’s neck. “Seriously, your fucking come’s going to get all dry and nasty on me.”

“Later,” Woohyun hums, a low vibration against Sunggyu’s skin. His fingers reach downward to tug at Sunggyu’s panties, smoothing the fabric against Sunggyu’s skin. “I guess these were pretty fucking useful after all, huh?"

Sunggyu has to admit that they are actually very useful. They move to the bathroom to try to clean up, but then Woohyun looks at Sunggyu again and Sunggyu takes in the way Woohyun’s eyes darken again and the way he bites his lip and he knows he isn’t showering anytime soon.

Woohyun hoists him up onto the bathroom counter, and when Woohyun presses two fingers on Sunggyu’s lip, he sucks them into his mouth, lapping at his fingers. Woohyun tugs the panties aside with his other hand, and the press of Woohyun’s fingers at his entrance does nothing to calm him down.

“I’ve got you,” Woohyun murmurs into the skin at Sunggyu’s throat, mouthing along his neck down to his shoulders as he presses his fingers inside Sunggyu and crooks them. Sunggyu rolls his hips down on Woohyun’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on them when Woohyun won’t give him what he wants. “I’ve got you.”

Woohyun’s third finger pushes in next to the first two, and Sunggyu grabs Woohyun and kisses him, moaning into it. Sunggyu thinks that it’s hard to explain how all of these different sensations are coming together, how the way the lace drags against his cock and the way Woohyun’s fingers keep scissoring him open feel.

When Woohyun takes his fingers out and wipes them on Sunggyu’s thigh, Sunggyu’s too insistent to even care or to swat at him for it. “Go on, fuck me already, Woohyun, god, just do it, I need you in me—”

Sunggyu loops his arms around Woohyun’s shoulders, tugging him in close when Woohyun pulls Sunggyu’s hips down and pushes in. He moves slowly and shallowly at first, but after Sunggyu’s breathing evens out, Woohyun starts to move harder and faster.

Sunggyu’s pretty sure that when he comes, he shouts so loudly that all of their neighbors and probably everyone in the apartment complex can hear them. Woohyun comes with a low and shuddering groan, spilling all over Sunggyu’s stomach and onto the panties.

“Hey,” Sunggyu says, annoyed. “You got them dirty.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want them?” Woohyun pulls at the fabric, tilting his head at Sunggyu and rubbing the lace between his fingers.

“Well.” Sunggyu stops to think for a moment, then grins down at Woohyun. “Maybe we can order more online?”

The answering smile on Woohyun’s face tells him all he needs to know.

 

(At the new year party the week after, Sunggyu’s leaning back against Woohyun’s chest, the two of them nursing glasses of wine, when Sungyeol comes up next to them and sits down on the couch, a glass of champagne in one hand and a plate with a stack of chicken wings on it.

He’s minding his own business and not doing anything to bother them, but Sunggyu knows that by the way Sungyeol’s lips keep quirking up at the edges that he wants to _know_. So when Sunggyu sees Sungyeol take a sip of his champagne, he leans forward and says, “Hey, thanks for the gift.” He pauses for effect, then says, “but just so you know, we think black looks better on me.”

Sungyeol curses and spits out his champagne onto Sungjong’s new cashmere sweater, spilling his plate of chicken wings everywhere onto the ground. Sunggyu grins, victorious, and Woohyun lets out a bark of laughter, high fiving Sunggyu and dragging him into a long kiss. Happy new year, indeed.)

**Author's Note:**

> i take no responsibility for anything that happened ^__^


End file.
